deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Pam Greene
(left) pictured with her husband Chuck (right) on their way to Las Vegas.]] Pam Greene is a character in the comic series, Dead Rising: Road to Fortune and mentioned throughout'' Dead Rising'' series. Wife of former motocross champion, Chuck Greene and the mother of Katey Greene, she was infected with the parasite that turns people into zombies, and later killed during the events of "The Las Vegas Outbreak." Pam is the reason why Katey always needs Zombrex to prevent her zombification, having bit her daughter's left arm after becoming infected. Although Pam Greene never appears in any game in the Dead Rising series, Chuck and Katey often talk about her in Dead Rising 2 and she is also used as a plot device. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Pam appears (and is named) in the first issue of Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. As the Greene family is traveling to Las Vegas for the Las Vegas 250 motocross event, Pam expresses concern in traveling to the city, due to a broadcast by Rebecca Chang on the radio says there's been all kinds of zombie problems around Vegas, "maybe it's not the safest place to be." Pam actually says: "...I mean, that lady on the radio says there's been all kinds of zombie problems around Vegas, maybe it's not the safest place to be." A confident Chuck reassures her, saying that Chang always makes situations sound more dire than they already are, and that he would win big in Vegas. This is ironic as she ends up perishing in the outbreak, when she was the only one who was nervous about a possible zombie outbreak. In the third issue of Dead Rising: Road to Fortune she is at the motocross event that Chuck competes in with her daughter. She is stung by a queen, becomes a zombie, and bites her daughter Katey. Chuck stabs her through the head with a screwdriver. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, ''When giving Katey her Zombrex she asks Chuck Greene why Mommy bit her to which he replies that wasn't her mommy it just looked like her. Dead Rising 2 In ''Dead Rising 2, Pam (who is never referred to by name) is only mentioned in passing as having turned into a zombie during the Las Vegas Outbreak. She had bit Katey after zombifying, forcing the newly-widowed Chuck to work tirelessly in order to obtain a constant supply of Zombrex for his precious daughter. Dead Rising 3 In Dead Rising 3, ''Pam is mentioned by Chuck Greene in an argument with Nick Ramos. Trivia *During the events of ''Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Katey Greene asks her father why Pam had bitten her in the first place. Putting it delicately, Chuck tells Katey that whoever bit her wasn't Pam, it just looked like her. (Technically, this could count as accurate, as a zombie is just the reanimated remnants of the recently-deceased person, so therefore Pam counts as deceased as soon as she reanimated.) *In the introduction of Dead Rising 2, Leon Bell jokingly mocks Chuck for losing his wife in Las Vegas, claiming, "I guess you suck at killing zombies otherwise she'd still be around!" ''This taunt loses even more truth and substance as Pam was infected by a queen, not a zombie bite. *It is unclear as to how much of an impact the death of Pam Greene still has on Chuck. What is clear is that he doesn't like to talk about it, not even with Katey. It is also clear that when he finally learned the truth behind the "Las Vegas Outbreak" and the "Fortune City Incident", Chuck began to really hate the Phenotrans Corporation. *After Chuck captures him in ''Dead Rising 2, Tyrone King admits that one of the reasons he framed Chuck for starting the outbreak was that Chuck fit the bill of someone who could have had a good reason to do such a thing, namely the death of Chuck's wife at the hands of the zombies. *Katey's backpack is said to contain all of Pam's things. This is why she cherishes it so much for it is all she has to remember her mother. *In one of the newspaper collectibles in Dead Rising 4, there is an article that can be found celebrating Katey's birth. Pam is mentioned in the article as being the mother of Katey, which is the first reference made to Pam Greene since Dead Rising 2. Gallery The_Greene_Family.jpg|The Greene family, from left to right: Pam, Katey, and Chuck. Pam.jpg|Pam and Chuck's last kiss. The Last Kiss.png Pam3.jpg|The Greene family in "The Las Vegas Outbreak". Pam Greene (Road to Fortune).png File:Pams Sting.png|Pam Is Stung. File:Dead island pam greene bit by queen.jpg|Pam bitten by queen in stadium. File:Pam Green zombie.png|Pam zombifies. Zombie Pam.png File:Pam Green zombie (3).png|Pam attacks Katey. Pam Bites Katey.png|Katey is bitten by her mother. dead island Pam Greene zombie 2.jpg|Katey tearfully begs her mother to stop. File:Pam Green zombie (4).png dead island Pam Greene zombie 3.jpg File:Pam Green zombie (5).png|Pam is stabbed and killed by Chuck. dead island Pam Greene zombie 5.jpg|Pam's corpse. Dead Pam.png AbandonPam.jpg|Chuck and Katey abandon Pam Greene. References Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Deceased Category:Zombified Characters